deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Suicide Squad
The Suicide Squad, also known as Task Force X, is a group of captured expendable supervillains who have been forced to perform black ops operations for the US government in exchange of a lighter sentence. After the timestream was changed, Amanda Waller set out to create a new Task Force X. She had her people kidnap 37 criminals on death row from Belle Reve prison, and then put them through severe training. They were also implanted with micro-bombs in order to ensure their obedience. On what they thought was their first mission, the seven surviving members of the Suicide Squad were captured and tortured for information regarding their team and their employer. Of the seven, only Savant broke. After determining that the remaining six wouldn't talk, Amanda Waller revealed that the torture was all just another test and that those six remaining would officially form the original Suicide Squad. While the Squad would have various people joining and leaving its rooster, the core members are largely considred to be Harley Quinn, Killer Croc, Captain Boomerang, Deadshot, and Enchantress, with Katana acting as their field commander, a role previously held by Rick Flag, and Waller being the head of the Squad. Battle vs. Straw Hat Pirates (by Drayco90, MrPacheco101, and Lasifer) Intro this The Going Merry sailed across the open waters of the gorgeous Calm Belt on the way into the Grand Line. The waters were surprisingly calm for a supposed breeding ground for Sea Kings, especially after Luffy decked one that tried to gnaw on the Merry’s mast when they first sailed in a few days beforehand. Onboard the ship, the famed swordsman Roronoa Zoro was attempting to sleep- an event that was proving increasingly difficult with the crew around him. “Damn it, Luffy!” The crew’s chef, Sanji shouted, delivering a kick to the back of their captain’s rubber skull, sending him toppling to the ground face-first. “That meal was being cooked specially for Nami-san!” “But Sanji!” Luffy complained. “It looked so tasty and smelled so good- in a way I’m complimenting your cooking.” “You’re both idiots!” Nami, the Ship’s navigator shouted, losing her temper and punching both of them. Nearby the sleeping swordsman, Nico Robin was standing, reading a book she had picked up last time they were docked. How the archeologist could keep focused in this atmosphere was beyond Zoro. Usopp and Chopper, in contrast, were shouting and playing around on the opposite side of the deck. Just as it seemed to reach an unbearable level, he suddenly heard Luffy shout. “Look- an Island! Land ho!” Irritated, but intrigued, he raised from his attempted slumber to survey the environment. There was indeed an island on the horizon- covered in lush forest and large beaches. The crew gathered near the edge of the Merry to survey the scene. “We should go adventuring!” the captain smiled. “Where is it on the map, Nami? Any note of what might be on it?” Usopp asked. Nami quickly glanced through numerous maps they had picked up on their adventure thus far. “I can’t find anything on these maps about an island here…it just shows more empty waters.” “Then that’s where we’re going! Adventure!” Luffy shouted, climbing to the mast of the Going Merry as if he would jump miles to get there. After another hour of sailing, the Merry finally reached the sandy beaches of the island. With their gear in hand, the Straw Hat Pirates stepped foot in hopes of adventure and loot awaiting them, but when they got off the ship, they were confused to find the entire island was much, much smaller than it had appeared. With only three trees and a small beach, the island was nearly non-existent, but there was one defining object…sitting in the sand in the middle of the island was a small yellow gem.*music cuts here* As Luffy picked it up, it began to glow with a bright gold light, and suddenly the entire island; the crew and the Going Merry along with it, were all shot through space and time in a sudden burst of energy. *Meanwhile, at the Belle Reeve Prison* this King Shark was basking under Waller’s torturous heat lamp, the rays of light left blisters to bubble and bust molten puss on his crackled skin causing every cell of his body to cry out in pain. It left him dumb…and angry. Just how she wanted. His guards were saying something, but he couldn’t make it out- all he could hear was the throbbing sound of jugulars coursing through their hidden napes. The impression left an oh so faimilar, longing thought on his animalistic brain:Meat ! Meat! Meat! Another guard entered his room, and with a switch, the light went out. “Got orders to let this one go- take him to the-“ the guard was interrupted when the massive Shark rushed forward, as far as he could reach from his bindings on the floor, crushing his jaws around the arm of the guard nearest to him, tearing it off with ease. Blood sprayed all over the ground as the guard panicked and fell to the ground in terror, screaming in pain. “Meat, meat, meat!” King Shark roared in a frenzy. His serrated teeth grinds it to a bloody thick paste before he hastily garbbles it down his throat. “Idiots!” Amanda Waller growled, as she walked into the room, pulling out a slab of meat. She threw the fake steak to the captive Shark, and in his blood raged fury, he quickly snapped his jaw shut on it- immediately piercing a canister hidden within the meat. A sudden burst of Kolokol-1 gas poured into every inch of his face, leaving him lulled and barely thinking. Stomping over to King Shark in irritation, Waller tore the shock prod from one of the guards and harshly jabbed the Shark in the throat, finally putting him out. “Get the harness and get this brute on the chopper immediately!” she growled at the two unharmed guards as she left, leaving the wounded guard to bleed out on the floor. *music is cut* this On another level of the prison, Floyd “Deadshot” Lawson was firing away in the shooting range- his wrist-mounted guns quickly downed each of the targets with a single shot between the eyes. He fired another round effortlessly after the other, the booming sound echoing throughout the range, blowing off half of the practice dummies’ head, just as Amanda Waller walked into the room. He greeted her without turning from his targets, or halting in his sharpshooting. “Got another mission for me, Waller?” “You know that I do.” She replied, her voice surprisingly neutral. Deadshot made his final shot, finishing the course as he turned to face the woman in front of him. “What’ve we got this time?” He picked up his helmet, which was laying to the side on a table with some spare ammo- he didn’t even need the benefits of it to ace this course anymore. “There’s an escort outside waiting to bring you to the chopper for the mission. I’ll brief you there.” Amanda Waller turned away, but stopped for a moment. “And Deadshot? Bring your big guns- this isn’t a little leagues game anymore.” Deadshot groaned as she walked out of the room. Cocky bitch. She knew he wanted nothing more than to put a bullet in her skull, but she didn’t even bother with guards…she had him as long as she needed him, and she made sure he damn well knew it. If he ever wanted to Suchin again, he’d have to play along. He clicked his helmet into place, and exited the Firing Range slowly, his hands over his head- allowing his armed escort to take him where he needed to go… *music cuts here* this Next Waller sent some guards to visit a cramped, isolated cell…Harley Quinn. Since her little break-out a few months back, Waller decided the clown needed to be kept in the harshest isolation she could find. One of the three guards slid open a small slit in the metal door to her cell, and spoke- his voice echoing about the cell. “Quinn- you’re up.” He spoke, motioning for the two other guards to take up positions to unleash a hail of gunfire if the clown tried to resist or any funny business. “Your gear is already loaded up on the chopper.” The guard opened up the cell, and the clown woman walked out with her hands up, allowing the guards to place heavy bindings around her arms, placing them behind her back. “Bombs on- Quinn. You try anything, and you’ll lose your head just like your sick little boyfriend.” The guard nearest to her grunted. Quinn’s eyes flashed with anger for a brief moment before she seemed to relent. The Guard went to shove her to begin marching her forward, when she suddenly swept her leg behind her, knocking the guard off-balance. Quickly spinning behind him, she slammed her side into him, knocking him into the wall. Using the wall to prop them up and the guard to shield her body from retaliation from the other two guards, Quinn began to bite down on the exposed neck of the man who had taunted her, blood running down slowly from the wound. One of the men leveled his assault rifle at her head, the only part exposed by her human shield, but she stopped biting to warn him. “Oh no you don’t boys- I’m worth more than twenty of you on your best day, and I’m still considered expendable!” She laughed as the guard dropped his weapon, knowing she was telling the truth. With a sudden jerk of her body, she slammed the guard into the wall, knocking his head into the solid concrete- leaving him to drop to the floor in an unconscious and bleeding heap. “I’m good to go now- to the chopper for drop-off right? Well, what are ya’ waiting for, let’s go!” Meanwhile Waller arrived at the cell of another unstable female inmate. “Light!” She called. “Time to go.” The redhead woman stirred up, slowly but attentively…almost as if she was trying to size up Waller for a fight. “Are we going to have problems, Light?” “No.” the green-clad villainess growled. “Not yet anyway.” “Good. I’m not ready for you to pull a Lime so soon.” Waller smiled, mockingly. The mention of her sister’s name enraged Light, who lunged forward without thinking. Quickly, Waller stepped out of the way, and Light heard the sound of a dozen guns suddenly drawn on her. “I suggest you come peacefully; you’re not so important to this team that I would hesitate to put a bullet in your head right here.” Light glared at a minute, before complying, allowing the guards to restrain her. Waller turned and walked away, snapping her fingers as she went. On cue, one of the guards slammed the butt of his gun into the back of Light’s head, sending her sprawling on the floor. Her vision blurred and the last thing she heard was a guard say “Get this one to the chopper.” As he slammed his boot on the back of her downed head, knocking her out. Next Waller visited the training ring- a minor obstacle course outside the med bay for the Squad to make sure they were in top shape before a mission. Black Spider was running the course right now, flawlessly as usual, and not El Diablo was praying in the corner. These two, Waller could trust. Spider was a little sociopathic maybe, but he still considered himself a hero. Diablo was like a saint- the man didn’t even like it when the Squad had to kill to get a mission done and always tried to talk threats down. She gave them a little extra freedom as a result. As she approached, Diablo suddenly stood. “Are we needed?” he asked, his accent as thick as ever. *music cuts here* “Yes- there’s an escort outside. I’ll brief you on the drop off.” Black Spider leapt off the final obstacle, landing next to the two with ease. “You’re letting me back into the fight?” he asked. “Are you ready? You’re not like the others, you don’t have to-“ “I’m ready. Let me get back in the thick of it.” He cut her off with finality. “And I won’t let another mistake like last time happen.” The two walked out to join the guards waiting outside. A few hours later, when the entire Suicide Squad was assembled on the helicopter, flying somewhere over the ocean, a video screen flicked to life- Waller’s face addressed the team. “Squad- there’s been a number of disruptions on an unprecedented scale. To put it in terms all of you can comprehend- it seems there are points where the universe seems to be collapsing in on itself. These points are disrupting everything around them, and could potentially represent a major problem for the entire planet. I’m sending you in to investigate one of the bigger disturbances- it’s floating about on the ocean somewhere, I want you to take anyone there in for questioning. You’re on the clock on this one, get in and get out- but above all else, do not allow anyone to know what you’re doing here. Waller out.” With that, the Squad’s bindings were released, and the floor of the helicopter opened up, sending them all plummeting into the ocean below. Across the horizon, an odd shaped boat floated in the water- a large, cartoonish ram-head mast pointed outwards, a beacon to everyone that this was no average ship. *Meanwhile, on the Going Merry* this Usopp sighed, tinkering with one of his inventions on the deck. The rest of the crew had gone out to explore this new world, leaving him alone on guard duty. Someone had to stay on the ship, sure- but that didn’t mean he didn’t want to have fun exploring either. Still, hard to deny himself more time with the Merry...he’d had it rough lately, and he was scared he wouldn’t make it another day to carry them on their adventures. He smiled at the familiar mast that always reminded him of home, knowing that Luffy would never let the Merry go. He was just as much a member of this crew as anyone else. Suddenly, he heard a sound from the bottom of the ship, a feint clawing like someone was climbing up the side, causing him to leap up, grabbing his slingshot in freight. Drawing back the string, he mustered all the strength he could and shouted “Wh-who’s there! Show yourself, and perhaps I will show mercy, for I am the great Captain Usopp! Terror of the Grand Line, sharpest sniper in all the seas!” Harley Quinn leapt up on to the deck, her massive hammer in hand. “Y’know, I always did have a thing for men who take charge.” She winked, mockingly. “Why don’t you come back to my place- it’ll be real fun. There’ll be drinks, and needles and all sorts of shock-torture for everyone!” She shouted, laughing maniacally as she swung her hammer. Usopp barely rolled out of the way as the mallet slammed into the railing of the ship, breaking it into shards. He fired a pellet from his slingshot, but it suddenly went up into flames, as El Diablo boarded the vessel. “Don’t resist, and we don’t have to hurt you, Captain.” The man spoke, slowly and calmly. “We do not have to be your enemies.” Usopp paused for a moment, surveying the scene. A woman was flying overhead, and a massive Merman swam in the seas below- maybe one of Arlong’s back for revenge? Some crazy ninja was on board behind him now, too. Usopp knew he couldn’t back down- this is what he was left here to stop. “ Like hell!” He shouted, firing a smoke pellet on the ground in front of him, disappearing into the darkness. “I don’t see him in there…where’d he go?” Black Spider tried to scan through the smoke with his mask. “Light?” The woman overhead sent a blast of energy into the smokescreen, blowing up a chunk of the floor and clearing the smoke…the Captain was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, from another part of the ship, he leapt forward. “Ten! Ton! Hammer!” he called out, lifting a massive mallet in his hands, slamming it down on Harley Quinn’s head. The woman staggered backwards for a moment, before regaining her composure and swinging her own hammer into her foes. The stronger, smaller hammer burst through with next to no resistance, shattering Usopp’s weapon and his resolve. Panic-stricken, he began to run, crying out for his crew to help, even though he knew they were too far to hear him. The sound of gunfire filled the air as a single bullet pierced Usopp’s side, right above the waist. He collapsed on the ground, blood pouring from the wound, hitting the stairs on the ship’s deck with a loud crack. “Some sniper.” Deadshot shook his head. “Spider- was anyone else on this boat?” “Nope. Looks like the Terror of the Seas here was flying solo.” The ninja-esque vigilante responded. “You getting this Waller?” The team leader spoke. “We got your target- tagged and bagged, ready for pick up.” “Only one?” Waller’s voice flickered to life on the comm. “I’m sending you a pick-up now. Let’s hope the Captain there is very forthcoming about what’s going on.” El Diablo and Light walked over to the bleeding Usopp, tears falling from his eyes and blood pouring from his wound. “I tried to warn you, Captain.” El Diablo gave him a sad look before lifting him up over his shoulder. A small metallic object fell from Usopp’s hand, but the Suicide Squad didn’t notice it. “So, we take him back to Belle Reeve…and then what?” Light asked. “We wait until Waller pulls this shit on us again.” Deadshot answered. “Simple as that.” In no time, another helicopter decloaked and flew in to pick up the squad and take them back home… *music cuts* *A few hours later.* this The Straw Hat Pirates rowed up a small vessel up to their boat, arguing as usual, but it quickly became apparent that something was wrong, as Usopp wasn’t on the deck to greet them. The Pirates boarded their ship, and their worst fears came to light- a gaping hole in the deck and a chunk of the railing was missing. A puddle of dried blood was on the ground, with a shell-like dial laying next to it. The crew stood, deeply disturbed as they pieced together the basics of what had surely happened. Luffy stretched his hand out to pick up the dial- seeing it was a Tone Dial, designed to record and play back messages, Luffy activated the playback. The crew was deathly silent, as the message played. Usopp grunted as he hit the rail, his pain clear in the sound. “I tried to warn you, Captain.” A thick accented voice spoke. “So, we take him back to Belle Reeve…and then what?” a woman’s voice asked in the background. “We wait until Waller pulls this shit on us again. Simple as that.” A different man answered. The message continued for a few more minutes, mostly silent until the sound of whirring metal overwhelmed the audio recording. “Time to mount up- let’s get back for some more rest.” The same man’s voice spoke as the message ended. “…Nami.” Luffy spoke, barely able to contain the rage in his voice. “All those maps you bought today? Find Belle Reeve.” He growled. “Right.” The redheaded navigator nodded, immediately diving to work, searching through dozens and dozens of books and papers she had obtained. “This Waller is going to regret what she’s done here today.” Sanji growled. “We’ve got her.” Zoro said in agreement. “An attack on one of us, is an attack on us all.” *the Next Day* Two guards stand in position feets apart between the checking post at the Belle Reeve front entrance. It was a boring job for the most part, thanks to the trees and swamp that keep the prison hidden, but made tolerable with the substanial pay and benefits that come with it. The clouds begin to darken and gradually consume the vast blue sky: a storm was brewing. The sound of vine-like branches shake and rattle from the howling winds blowing through transform what was a mundane afternoon into an omnious sentence. Inside the interrigation room Usopp, the so called Terror of The Grand Line, sits on top of a chair head looking down.. His outfit torn and soaking with blood from the multiple deep gashes covering his upper body; two large men stand behind the beaten pirate, their faces covered under a sack mask and dressed in a blood soaked apron and gloves. Amanda Waller walks up to the wounded Straw Hat and grabs a handful of his curly black hair, lifting Usopp's head, revealing his broken and bruised face. Half of it is already swollen from the extensive torture brought to him before hours ago. "I'm going to ask you again Captain." She said in a neutral, calmatic voice. "How did you get here and where are your crew?" Usopp looks at the female warden with his gloomy black eyes.Like hell I'll tell you. ''He thought .Usopp himself didn't know how him and his Nakama got here, all he remember was landing on a small island and a bright flash, then poof they were here; however the young pirate remembers one thing, A pirate will never give up his crew to the enemy, even when facing the likes of death. They were his friends and family, he would rather stare at the face of hell than betray them. Usopp smiles at the black woman. "I already told you I am Captain Usopp, Terror of the Grand Line!" He said in a wheezy voice. "My name is legendary across the seven seas!" Tears flowing from his swollen eyes. Amanda sighs and rubs her forehead in frustration. "Captain..." She said. "The only "Grand Line" I see, is a f--king tear through the fabrics and the crazy s--t it's it will do this Earth that you and I can't even comprehend." Waller said angrily. "Now I assume you don't know what's going on yourself, but maybe one of your ''crewmates may know." Amanda grabs the wounded pirate's shoulder and leans towards him, face to face. "What do you say?" Usopp looks at the dark haired woman and smiles brightly once again. "I already told you...I'm the great Captain Usopp." The director sighs once again and tilts her head down. "I guess it's going to be like that then." She said disappointingly. The director pats Usopp's shoulder and walks back. "Salt him." She ordered the masked men, nodding in response. The one on the left grabs the wounded pirate's hair and pulls his head to the side. The masked man then takes a hold of a long rusty knife and slowly cuts into the man's smooth sweaty flesh. Usopp hissed loudly, he could take the pain...or so it seems. Soon the other masked man pulls a large bag of natural sea salt and slowly pours it all over the bloody fresh, gapping hole on the long nose's shoulder. Usopp's serpent like hiss quickly turns into an unatural howling of the unberable stinging pain he's feeling. "UWHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"Usopp writhers his head violently in excruciating pain while Amanda Waller merley watching the brutal torturing with little sense of remorse or guilt. This had to be done. "We can do this all day Cap-" Before the female director could finishe, she hears a slight ringing from her com.. Waller presses it and answers. "This is Director Waller." A static male voice comes in from the other side "Director this Guard 27 coming in from the courtyard, we're in de-" before the voice on the intercom could finish, a loud boom is heard from behind. "What's happening out there!?" She yells. There was a pause of silence, before the voice replied again. "MA'M WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!?" What!?" She snaps. Waller quickly walks to the walled in computers and presses a couple of buttons, suddenly a large video screen pops up, showing the full view of the courtyard. Waller zooms in and sees several strangely dressed people- no more than six- appearing outside, taking on the army of guards in an all out war. Could they be... Waller looks back at the badly beaten Straw Hat.'' It's his crewmembers!'' The director snarles angrily. "Son of a bitch..." Meanwhile Deadshot was sitting in his cell, simply contemplating. He had a lot of that to do these days. His thoughts were cut-off, however, when the cell door swung open immediately. “Deadshot? Floyd do you read me?!” Waller’s voice rang in his ear. “Yeah, I hear you buzzing. What now?” Deadshot grumbled. “Looks like the Captain wasn’t solo after all- we’ve got company.” Waller warned him. “Bombs are live again- I’m releasing the rest of the team and sending them your way. There’s six of them. Call it how you see it, but keep them from my office while I’m interrogating their captain.” “I read you.” Deadshot sighed. “Once more, with feeling- right?” Outside the window he could see the targets on a warpath. A burst of lighting shattered one of the guard towers and sent it to the ground in a flaming mess. A squad of soldiers lined up to fire on a smaller man with a straw hat on, but with a shout of “Pistol!” His arm stretched out, slamming into all of them once, sending them flying. Another guard came up from behind, raising a shotgun to the back of the Straw Hat’s head, but a pair of arms suddenly sprouted from his shoulder blades, twisting around, and snapping his neck. The Pirate turned and smiled at his teammate behind him. “Thanks Robin.” He called out, sweeping his leg to the side to take out another squad of guards that were trying to reinforce the chaos out there. ...Rain was coming down hard, but Zoro didn’t notice. His blades sunk themselves into more of the guards before they could fire their weapons. It was odd- their weapons may fire faster bullets, but the men themselves seemed to have no reaction time to speak of. Zoro didn’t mind though, he’d slash through every bastard in this whole prison if he had to. Looking up, he could see Nami’s thunderstorm tearing through the sniper towers along the wall. Sanji ran up behind Zoro, using the swordsman’s back as a ramp to leap high into the air. “Collier…shoot!” the chef shouted out as his leg connected with the neck of one of the guards. The man roared out in pain as he fell to the ground, spinning slightly to the side as his gun went off , spraying a round of bullets into his allies. “Thanks.” Zoro grunted. “Don’t mention it.” Sanji responded. The two stood back-to-back, fighting off the guards effortlessly by the dozens. On the other side of the arena, Chopper’s hulking Heavy Point was tearing through just as many guards alone as the swordsman and chef were taking together. “Come on!” he roared, backhanding three men at once with his mighty arm, sending them flying into the rubble of a burning guard tower. His captain rushed past him on a mission, climbing up one the rubble to reach a higher point. “WALLER!” Luffy shouted upwards towards the prison in front of them. “GIVE! US! BACK! OUR! NAKAMA!” From the interrogation room, the crying and bleeding Ussop looked at Waller’s screens showing what was happening outside as his Captain’s rage-filled cry met his ears. “Lu-Luffy?” He couldn’t believe it. More tears formed in his eye, this time of joy. The Straw Hats never left a man behind. Never. Deadshot was joined by the rest of the Squad outside the window overlooking the battlefield. “Waller said you were calling it?” Black Spider looked at Deadshot. “So call it.” “Fine. Plan’s simple- divide and conquer. This is our turf, so we split up these pirates and lure them into the prison. Each of us takes one, try not to get in over your head. I’ll deal with the stretchy one on the wall. Quinn? Stop the storm, put down that read head with the staff. Spider, Diablo- you’ve got the Swordsman and the Kicking One. Light, see there’s one of them out there who keeps making body parts come out of nowhere to take out our guys- sounds like a job for your skill set. Shark, you get Reindeer Games down there.” King Shark growled, but said nothing. “Shark…just look at it…all that meat- you know you just want to tear into that arm, don’t you?” Deadshot tried to play to the Shark man’s brutality. “Meat!” he roared in agreement. “Kill the Reindeer!” “Good. You keep outside with him- maybe the water will help make you smart enough to do some major damage. Everyone ready?” Deadshot looked at his team as they nodded. “Good- break!” … Thunder boomed as the Straw Hats awaited more reinforcements, but instead only six people walked out. “You want you precious ‘Nakama’ back?” Deadshot shouted to them. “Come and get him!” Slowly the Squad began to backtrack into the prison, followed by the charging pirates- just as they planned. Chopper was tackled to the ground by the massive King Shark, who grabbed his arm and slammed him into the ground creating a small crater in the wet ground below. “Oh no you don’t!” he roared. “Meat stays here for eating!” “Go!” Chopper yelled at his team-mates, standing to fight off his foe. “I’ll handle Jinbei’s little brother here, get Usopp!” When the Straw Hats entered the Prison, a burst of Black Spider’s smokescreen blinded them, and when they could see again, Light’s illusions made each of them see a different Suicide Squad member, and they each chased after their foe into different parts of the prison. The battle that would determine the fate of both of their worlds forever…began now… Tony Tony Chopper vs. King Shark TBA Roronoa Zoro vs. Black Spider TBA Sanji vs. El Diablo Somewhere else Sanji is seen running through a long hall, chasing one of Light's Squad member illusion. The illusion soon barges through the door , taking it and the chef inside the the prison's large cafeteria. "Oh no you don't." Sanji said jumping high into the air. "Epaule...Shot!" The blonde cook raises his leg high up in the air and quickly brings it down, only to have the illusion quickly disperse on impact suddenly. "What!?" Sanji then lands on the ground. Damn...an illusion. He thought. Getting up, the young chef looks around the overly large mess hall; dozens and dozens of table rows fill in the room's large space area, whith several watchtowers built in the prison's grey walls. Something isn't 'right.''' 'Sanji thought.' I can sense a bad vibe this bland place is giving me, and it's not good. The blonde hair man felt a cold chill running down his spine, making his whole body slightly shutter. "Hmm?" Sanji suddenly hears a faint voice, like a whisper . He then turns his head and sees a man sitting on one of the tables placed afar. El Diablo is sitting in a messhall table, his hands clasped together and praying in Spanish "Padre nuestro, que estás en el cielo. Santificado sea tu nombre..." (Our Father, who art in heaven. Hallowed be thy name...). The man chanted. That voice... ''Sanji recognized that thick, dark accent from the Dial recording left by Usopp. That man was part of their nakama's capture, and for that he must have knowledge about his where abouts in this god-forsaken prison, even if he has kick the shit out him in the process. "Hmph." The blonde chef then walks towards the warrior monk as he finishes his prayer. "No nos dejes caer en tentación y líbranos del mal. Amén." (Lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. Amen) "Thought I heard that voice somwhere in the Dial." Sanji said stopping a few feet away from the warrior monk. "You must be one of the guys that took our friend...big mistake." Diablo gets up off the table. "I assume you're one of the Captain's crewmates." The hispanic replied, looking back at the chef. "Captain ?" Sanji said taking a puff of his cigarette. "The guy couldn't be the captain of a crew of mice for all I know." El Diablo chuckled. "I see, so that explain his eratic behavior." The Mexican warrior commented. "You know smoking kills you ese." The blonde chef takes another puff of his cigarette and takes it out of his mouth. "I suppose, but the same thing can be said about the tatoos on your body." Sanji flickers it a couple of time, causing the ash to drop onto the floor, before placing it back into his mouth. "I guess you can say that, but these tatoos on me have a meaning." Diablo replied. " A symbol o-" "Cut the bull crap padre!" The blonde man shouted, disrupting Diablo. "Where...is....Usopp?" Sanji demanded with a ferocious look on his face. El Diablo gave the chef a disappointed look and sighed. "I do not know." He said. "I see..." Sanji then spits out his cigarette. "Guess I have to pry it out of you then." In a quick flash, Sanji appears in front of the tattoed warrior and tries to land a kick into his side, but Diablo quickly moves out of the way causing him to hit the table near by. Prying it from the ground and sending it flying into the wall. El Diablo raises his hands up, causing a wall of fire to surround the Straw Hat pirate. ''Fire huh. ''Sanji thought. Could Ace not be the only to have eaten the fruit? "Please...I do not wish to fight you hermano." El Diablo pleaded. "You and your friends have made a mistake coming here that will cost you all your lives. Surrender and nobody has to get hurt. We can work this out together." The warrior monked bargain, trying to find a solution in an already hopless situation. "Surrender?" The thought rang inside Sanji like a buzzing bee. Since when did the Straw Hats ever surrender to enemy? Never...not in Skypeia nor will they in here. ''Like hell! Sanji quickly jumps into a hand stand and begins to spin his legs around in an extremly face pace, causing a vortex to form and blow the flames away. "Que?" El Diablo stares in awe as the chef quickly dispears the Latino's smoldering flames in seconds. Sanji quickly jump backs onto his feet and charges at his opponent in quick speed. "Gigot!" The pirate chef sweeps his feet into Diablo's kneecaps, sending him flying into the kitchen behind. "Ung!" Diablo crashes into the empty kitchen with a loud bang. "I would rather die, than spend the rest of my life in this hellhole." Sanji said, tapping his feet on the ground. Diablo laid there motionless before his eyes suddenly begin to glow. "I see..." He said, getting up from the wreckage. "I swore an oath to use the gift God gave me to vanquish the evil on this earth and repent for my sin, but if I have to use it to knock some '''sense into you..." The tatooed warrior's hands and feet begin to glow a molten bright red as flames begin to cover his body. "Then so be it!" "Heh." A grin runs acroos Sanji's face. "I like to see you try." El Diablo growled in anger and fires a stream of flames at the Straw Hat cook."Hmph." Sanji dodges burning flames by shifting to the side; afterwards, Sanji quickly flash steps in front of the the tattoed monk and immediately tries to land a solid kick into his neck, but Diablo already anticipated this to happen. Diablo quickly blocks the attack with his burning arm, much to the chefs chargin. "What?" Sanji said shocked. El Diablo quickly follows this surprise by swinging his other molten fist and punching Sanji squar in the chest. "Nguh!" Damn that was hit! The seemingly durable chef could feel a sudden burning sensation inches from the warrior monk's burning fist. Damn it did it hurt, but he cannot falter to the enemy; not now not ever, but he can always return the favor.... "Hou!" Sanji quickly counters with a suprise attack by kicking the devilish looking gangster in the face. "Guh." The latino groaned as the blonde chef successfully lands the attack, sending himself flying into the air while the Diablo violently stumbles back. Sanji lands on the ground with perfect stride while Diablo sucessfuly regains his own footing; a large hole is incinerated in the chef's suit. Breathing heavily, the warrior monk wipes the blood trickling from his mouth.. "Please..." He said. "I't doesnt have to be this way amigo. " Diablo pleads, still trying desperately to find a way to end this nonsense violence. "Heh." The blonde chef cracks his neck a couple of times. " Why... I was just getting started." Sanji said with a cool grin. "..." Diablo remained silent, he thought the punch will get the blonde man to step down, but it only fueled the fire even more. ¿Hay alguna otra forma para poner fin a esta locura, mi Señor...(Is their anyway to end this madness, Lord?) He pondered. "Here I come." Sanji taps his foot several times and suddenly charges at his opponent in a quick flash. "Mierda!" Diablo quickly snaps back into reality. His fists still burning with the flames of vengeance, El Diablo throws a flurry of fireballs at the charging chef. Sanji dodges the oncoming balls of flames left and right with ease, and at the right time The blonde chef knees his tatooed opponent hard in the stomach. "Guh!"Diablo spat violently. The hit causes Diablo's stomach to ripple from the kick's impact. "Collier...shoot!" Sanji then jumps up into the air and rams his foot into Diablo's neck, sending him flying into the rows of tables; the tatooed gangster crashes into the tables with a loud bang, dragging the other table rows behind before stopping. Sanji reaches into his pocket and grabs a cigarette, he then lights it up and takkes a puff "That was only the appetizer." He said ,before blowing a stream of smoke. "Blurgh!" Diablo drops on the ground, coughing up blood. Maltido! (Damn!) He thought, holding his stomach in great pain. All that strength...from two kicks! ''Sanji casually walks towards his fallen opponent. " Oi, don't tell me your already losing concious padre." He said, stopping a few inches away from him. The blonde chef takes a puff of his cigarette. "You and I still have that thing to discuss about my friend you kidnapped." He commented. "So what's it gonna be?" Sanji asks cooly. Diablo lifts his head up and stares at the chef intenisly-blood dripping from chin- refusing to answer. "I see..." Sanj said. Suddenly the Straw Hat pirate slams his foot into Diablo's stomach once again, launching him high in the air; the blonde chef quickly jumps up into inhuman height and does a quick front flip midair, before slamming his foot into the tattoed monks back. Launching him downward into the ground with a loud bang, while Sanji lands on the ground perfectly on his two feet. Diablo slowly gets up, his legs feeling all woobly. " Well....what are you waiting for?If your not gonna talk, then fight !" Sanji yells ,holding his arms wide open. Goading his opponent strike him; The blonde chef couldn't stand fighting someone o cowardly like Diablo. To him, it was a sign of disrespect and a lack of manners. Diablo merely stood there, bloody and beaten, still refusing go any further. Sure it would be easy for him to incinerate that blonde gringo into ashes like he did to those prisoners during the prison riot Harley caused *, but unlike his opponent standing before him those prisoners were like a pack of bloodthirsty wild beasts. He could sense the hate and blackness dwelling in their hearts, not seeking redemption for the pain and destruction they caused to others in their lives. This guy however was different from them. He could sense a kindred spirit, a heart filled with purity and rightgousness within Sanji's soul. Something that Diablo strives to find within himself. Killing him would be pointless death, a sin to the eyes of God. "Tsk, fine." Sanji said irrated. "Time to finish this!" He then charges at the wounded warrior with the force of a raging bull. "Stop!" Diablo shouts, raising his arm. All of sudden several pillars of flames appear in front of the charging chef. " Shit!" Sanji makes makes a sudden stop, causing him to skid in the process. Diablo raises his other and, causing several other flame pillars to surround the pirate chef. "I refuse to take this fight any further!" The warrior monk hoarsed. "Don't you see! They will kill your friend before you even reach him, then kill you and your friends on the spot like you were dogs!" He exclaimed. "Heh. And why would this matter to you?" Sanji replied. "You and friends were the ones that brought our friend to this hellhole in the first place." ''The gringo got a point. Diablo thought. Maybe I did help bring their friend here, but still... "Maybe so amigo, but that was something I cannot stop even if I could." He said. "However, I can still save you and your friends from a hellish fate you cannot turn from, a fate...like mine." Diablo points out. Sanji gives the warrior monk a cold stare. "You're more dumber than I expected." The tattoed prisoner looked at the chef angrily. "No matter... it's time to finish this fight." Sanji quickly does a swift roundhouse kick, sending a powerful gust of wind to blow away the pillar flames. "Mierda!" Diablo shouts. "I thought you learned this lesson the first time, fire can't keep a cook at bay." Sanji said. "It only fuels his desire to create the perfect dish." The blonde chef then jumps up in mid-air. "So allow me to show you how its done. Bassett...Shot!" Sanji slams his foot into the warrior monk's face. "Ngh." He groaned. "Longe!" Sanji quickly lands on the ground and sweep kicks Diablo's back. "Tendron!" He then side kicks Diablo's collar bone. "Flachet!" The chef quickly follows it with a hard kick to the stomach. "Quasi!" Sanji gets into a hand-stand and starts to spin around in a fast motion, kicking Diablo into multiple directions. The pasifist prisoner felt a huge jolt of aching pain coursing all around his body. "Queue." Continuing with the momentum, Sanji swings his other leg hard into Diablo's tail bone. "Cuiesseue!" The blonde chef sends another hard kick into Diablo's thigh instead, causing him to stumble. "Jarret." Sanji fiercly kicks Diablo in the shin. "And now the final touch.... Veau Shot!" Sanji then leaps in the air and lands a powerful sweep kick into Chato's torso, sending him soaring into the wall behind; El Diablo crashes into the concrete wall, leaving a large cracked crater behind. The warrior finally falls into the ground with a loud thud, seemingly unconcisous. The blonde chef lands lightly on his feet. "It seems you've forgot the main concept of a fight padre, there's only you and the enemy. Peace is not an option, and only those who strive for victory shall survive this cruel world...." Sanji said, taking a puff of his cigarette. " It seems you have yet to understand that concept and for that your dish ultimately turned cold. Maybe next time you'll give me your all, but until then....talk." The blonde demands his defeated opponent. Suddenly, El Diablo's eyes opened up glowing brightly. "You fool..." He said in a cold, dishearten voice. Much diffrent from before. "Hmm?" Guess he's not down yet. Sanji thought. El Diablo slowly starts to get up off the ground. " I try to warn you countless times of what's to come and yet you discard my heeds like worthless trash! It seems I was wrong about you, there is darkness dwelling in your heart..." The warrior monk's skin slowly begins to transform into a bright molten red color as flames begin to sprout all alround his body. The ground below him starts to crumble and turn to cinder, while all the tables begin to melt into a mass of molten metal liquid from the intense heat. "What the hell, where is this power coming from!?" Sanji says to himself, shocked that the fallen warrior could muster this much strength after getting such a beaten. El Diablo begins to levitate slowly off the ground. "Gak." Sanji falls onto his knee coughing violently as the temperature in the room spikes up all of a sudden, making it hard for him to breath. What the hell is going on!? Sweat starts pour from his skin a gushing waterfall.'' How is it getting so hot in here? Sanji then lifts his head up and his eyes widen up in horror. Behind the burning man, the blonde chef could see a giant flaming skeleton levitating above him, it's bones marked with intricate symbols. He couldn't tell if what he saw was all in his head from the heat or was it the manisfastation of the true power this man wields under him. ''Shit...''Whatever this man possess it sure didn't came from any Devil Fruit in existence, but from something far, far more...sinister. "Let us see if the purness outweights the darkness in your heart..." El Diablo said holding up his hand. "By purging you through the flames of God's judgement!" The burning monk suddenly fires a giant wave of fire at his fallen opponent. ''It can't be !? ''Sanji could see the wave of fire coming towards him like a raging storm. ''So this is it. Sanji thought, his black suit soons begins to peel away from the intense heat.'' I'm about to die this time''. The Straw Hat chef soon closes his eyes as the wall of fire finally engulfs him. After a few moments, El Diablo clenches his fist, causing the mass of fire to disperse immediately. As the smoke finally begins to clear up Sanji is seen lying on the floor, still breathing even after begin entrapped in a wall of burning, agonizing pain; His skin seen to be lightly charred up- although not in a severe case- his shirt and suit are completly incinerated, leaving a puff of ash in it's wake. His blonde hair is lightly burnt as well as his black pants, while one of his shoes is still intact to his feet. Not burnt to a crips like most of his waredrobe. El Diablo levitates and lands next to his fallen opponent. His molten skin turns back to it's mocha coloring, most of the tatoo markings enscribed in his back are completly burnt off, revealing the smooth skin underneath. "It seems the purity in your heart have let you survive with your life from God's judgement. I guess there is some good in you then, but I wonder...." El Diablo grabs a hold of Sanji's arm and lifts him onto his shoulder. "Will your friends share the same fate." Diablo says to himself before carrying both him and the fallen chef away from the molten aftermath that was once the kitchen. Nami vs. Harley Quinn TBA Nico Robin vs. Light TBA Monkey D. Luffy vs. Deadshot TBA Epilogue TBA Winner: Straw Hat Pirates Expert's Opinoin TBA To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Team Baskerville (by Thundrtri) No Battle Written Winner: Suicide Squad Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Hydra Commanders (by Thundrtri) No Battle Written Winner: Tie Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes click here. Category:Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Covert Warriors Category:Counter-Terrorism Warriors Category:DC Comics Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Guerilla Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Middle-Eastern Warriors Category:Time Travelers Category:Snipers Category:Berserker Warriors